sackisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Cold
Captain Cold, real name Leonard Snart, is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appears in the PlayStation Vita version of DC Comics Premium Level Pack. Background Cold and calculating. That’s the best way to describe Leonard Snart, and it’s how he approached the job. Get in, get out and if anybody gets in the way, deal with them. No fuss and no muss. It was simple and it worked. At least until a certain scarlet-colored speedster interfered. Stealing a technologically advanced freeze gun and donning a signature blue and white parka, Leonard became Captain Cold, one of the Flash's most chillingly dangerous foes. Whether on his own or leading the gang of Central City villains known as the Rogues, Cold approaches the job at hand with an utter lack of emotion. His only care is getting it done as efficiently as possible. And yet, for a criminal, Cold is surprisingly ethical. He follows a strict Code of Honor: no drugs, no senseless violence, and above all, no killing women or children. He’s brought that code to the Rogues, convincing them that if anyone breaks it, they risk bringing the hammer down on themselves all that much harder, and with members in jail, the gang is less effective. Despite his cold-hearted nature and generally icy exterior, Snart does care about one thing more than anything else—his younger sister, who he has gone to extremes to defend and protect. His unparalleled mix of honor, loyalty, greed and ruthlessness make him one of the most unique villains in comics—but never mistake him for anything but. Get in the way of the job, and Captain Cold will chill you to the bone... Literally. Personality Cold takes his position as head of the Rogues very seriously. He employs a no-drugs rule (evidenced by his brutal beating of Mirror Master for his cocaine habit), docks pay for senseless violence (a 90% payout cut for the new Trickster's antics with stray dogs and T-bombs), and will kill only on certain occasions (he killed the Top for setting the newer rogues against him and his set of Rogues), leading the Rogues in their "code of honor" and refusing to kill women or children. Captain Cold was not entirely as cold-hearted as his name suggests. He deeply cared for his sister, aka the Golden Glider, and looks out for the well being of his fellow Rogues at all times, going so far as to arrange a secret funeral for Captain Boomerang. After killing the supervillain Chillblaine in revenge for his sister's murder, he is later shown sitting at his coffee table drinking alcohol, and unable to open the door for his usual prostitute, realizing that his "heart's not always cold". Although generally portrayed as rough around the edges at best, and known for his blunt attitude towards women, Cold has been shown to have a surprisingly moral streak at times. When circumstances have forced him to team up with the Flash, he has kept his word and avoided opportunities to stab Flash in the back even after the immediate crisis has been dealt with, admitting in private that he respects his enemy even if he operates on the other side of the law from him. Costume * Material: White Cotton * Glasses: * Hands: Captain Cold Hand * Legs: * Neck: * Torso: Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Justice League Members Category:Dark Alliance Members Category:Sackboy's Costumes Category:Pack Exclusive Costumes Category:DC Comics Category:2014